Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls)
Buttercup is one of the three Powerpuff Girls. She is black-haired and has green eyes and a green dress. Buttercup, though named last, takes part as the middle child. Buttercup's name isn't based on any personality. She was just named that for it starting with a "B" just like her sisters, Blossom and Bubbles, which is, in fact, the cause of her sour personality. Her personality ingredient is "spice," and she is very tough. However, in "Cover Up," she shows a softer side. She was voiced by E.G. Daily. Her Story Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter," she is the group's tough member and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her aggression get the better of her simultaneously, making her a little reckless and stubborn (but she overcame it in "Makes Zen To Me"). She also showed a greedy side in "Moral Decay," which she knocked out teeth for the sole purpose of obtaining money. She has shown these sides, and a softer side in several episodes. For example, in the episode "Cover Up," she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. In the episode "Nuthin Special," her special "ability" is revealed to be the ability to curl her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, nor can anyone else in Townsville). She possesses a violent and mean streak not displayed by her sisters. During the birth of the girls in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, she was initially shown to look extremely happy with wide eyes and an open mouthed smile up to the point where, last of the three girls, Professor Utonium said he would name her Buttercup because, like both of her sisters' names, it also begins with a B. Once she heard this, Buttercup immediately crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph!"; this may explain her tough nature. It is also revealed in the film that Buttercup inspired the other girls to use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil after she knocks down Rocko Socko who caused her to lose her temper with one punch. Ironically, she initially apologized profusely for her actions, thinking she would get in trouble with everyone. Her greatest dislike of all time is admitting defeat, because of this, the Powerpuff Girls were able to achieve victory against the Rowdyruff Boys in "The Boys are Back in Town". Her special ingredient is spice and her signature color is light green. She also stated in an interview for the Powerpuff Girls Movie that through the rough fights, she never worries about injuries at all. Trivia *Buttercup is the toughest girl in the Powerpuff Girls, but have a softer side. *Buttercup have some love issue with Butch when they met and in Townville Clips. It's unknown if she still have feelings for Butch. Category:Powerpuff Girls Heroes Category:Female Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Speedsters Category:Siblings Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Chaotic Good Category:Kids Category:Amazons Category:Tomboys Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Titular Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Creation Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Athletic Category:Anti Hero Category:Charismatic Category:The Messiah Category:Strong-Willed Category:Modified Human Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Elementals Category:Rescuers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Wrathful Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Berserkers Category:Falsely Accused Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Philanthropists Category:Damsel in distress Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Former Slaves Category:Heroic Liars Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Pessimists Category:In Love Category:Unwanted Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Hope Bringer Category:Monarchs Category:Vigilante Category:Provoker Category:Extremists Category:Insecure Category:On & Off Category:Villain's Lover Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Dreaded Category:Super Hero Category:Straight man Category:Loyal Category:Independent Category:Honorable Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Princess Warriors Category:Honest Category:Control Freaks Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Comic Relief